Unhappy
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Little Lily Luna is sad because her beloved Daddy is always so unhappy. One day she asks him why and he tells her.


UNHAPPY

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Her Daddy never smiled anymore. He did once upon a time but now it was a rare occurrence. The few times he did smile it was only in public and he smiled because it was expected of him.

He had stopped talking a long time ago and apparently only she noticed. People talked to him and would even ask him the occasional question but then they wouldn't let him answer them. Instead they would answer their own question for him. For example, her Granny Molly would say to him "Harry do you want breakfast? Of course you do. Would you like eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and pumpkin juice? Of course you do so sit down and eat it all."

It was like that with all things and when her Aunt Hermione got into the act it was even worse. She'd do the same during a family conversation but from what Lily Luna heard, whenever a person who was not a member of the "Family" or the Order of the Phoenix's Inner Circle asked her Daddy a question, Aunt Hermione answered for him. It didn't matter if the non-family person directly asked Harry Potter a question, Hermione Granger-Weasley still answered it for him. If the non-family person would be foolish or "rude" enough to say something totally unacceptable such as "I ASKED HARRY THE QUESTION" her Aunt would simply point out that her answer was what Harry would say so since the question asked had been answered what was wrong with the non-family person?

Lily Luna had once asked her favorite Cousin Victoire "Why doesn't Daddy ever say anything? I think he wants to but Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron, Granny Molly or one of our other relatives answer it for him. Why?"

Cousin Victoire didn't like most of their family although she did return Lily Luna's affection. How did one explain to an innocent, rather isolated little girl like Lily Luna…well how did one explain the reasons why despite being an adult, a hero and a person fully capable of making his own decisions, answering questions asked of him and asking questions in turn…well why didn't anyone let him? Why did people treat him worse than any child even though he was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived and Savior of the Wizarding World?

The only thing Victoire could tell her favorite Weasley cousin (all right the only Weasley cousin she could tolerate) was that (1) it was very involved and despite being a smart little girl Lily Luna wouldn't be able to understand until she was older; (2) as she grew no one would answer her questions – at least truthfully – and she would be told that everything was as it should be and to stop asking silly questions; (3) when she was older her questions would still not be answered at least to her satisfaction; (4) eventually she would be told that everything was fine, nothing was wrong and again not to keep asking silly questions; and (5) eventually she would be old enough to figure it out for herself unless she had been spelled not to.

"I know it seems like I didn't answer your question my little Lily Flower but…it is the best I can do for now" her cousin told her. "You could try and ask your Daddy – just don't get caught asking him and don't tell anyone that you did or what you found out."

That had made sense to the girl and after thinking about it for few days that was what she did. Her Daddy had one of his few days off and he had been assigned yard work by her Mummy. Granny Molly thought all homes should have a garden to grow fresh herbs and lovely flowers. Mummy liked having a garden but didn't want to do the work so naturally Daddy would do it for her as he had done all the gardening for the relatives who had raised him before he went to Hogwarts. That meant that he loved to garden and it was told to one and all that was his hobby. So gardening he did. Since it was "Mummy's garden" her part was to tell him what to do, what she wanted planted, etc. and that was what Daddy did, _since it was his hobby_.

It also kept him at home and out of mischief. The only other places he went to was his work but then Uncle Ron was also an Auror and his partner so he was very fortunate to have his very best friend in the entire world constantly at his side for all of the same reasons he had been during their time at Hogwarts. It was the same if there was some event he had to attend. Mummy went with him (if it was interesting) and there was always Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to keep him company and out of trouble. They kept all of those nasty reporters and fans away from him. They protected him like they always had and they always would.

The only other place he went was to the Burrow for the mandatory family dinners which all Weasleys attended (or else). The dinners were held on Sundays and all holidays. All spouses were obliged to attend with their children. No exceptions. Cousin Victoire and her two siblings were never allowed to spend a holiday with their Mama's family. Auntie Fleur's parents and sister were "allowed" to attend but rarely did because Granny Molly never liked any of the relatives of the witches who had the great honor of marrying one of her sons. Aunt Hermione would sometimes take her two children to her _Muggle parents_ for the holidays but only at certain times. December 27th – 29th were the only days allowed and sometimes not even those days if Granny Molly made other arrangements.

Even being as young and sheltered as she was Lily Luna knew this was wrong and she was now determined to get answers.

Daddy was busy weeding (without using magic) and Mummy had gone to do some shopping. She took James Sirius and Albus with her but Lily asked if she could stay home and help Daddy because she wanted to learn how to garden. For once Mummy agreed as she was taking the boys clothes shopping which was a struggle otherwise they would be left at the Burrow to have a nice visit with Granny Molly. But Lily Luna knew that once the boys' shopping was done, they would be dropped off at the Burrow while Mummy went back to do more shopping and whatever else she did when she was away from home. They wouldn't return until dinner but more than likely they'd eat at the Burrow.

So daughter and Daddy could have a nice day bonding. They worked happily in the garden for a few hours before the girl started asking her Daddy questions. He listened to all of them, never interrupting her until she was finished. He then took off his gloves and said "Let's get cleaned up and I'll make some sandwiches and we'll have a little picnic under the apple tree and I'll answer your questions.

Twenty minutes later saw the pair sitting on a blanket tucking into cheese, tomato and sweet pickle sandwiches (Lily's favorite) drinking a can or two of the forbidden Muggle drink known as Coke (which Granny Molly didn't approve of as it was a filthy _American Muggle drink_ ) but Harry liked it and kept some hidden. Only Lily knew about his stash and they shared a can or two on occasion.

They ate the sandwiches and the cupcakes he had made last night. Harry did all of the cooking in their household because Ginny didn't like to cook and it showed. She definitely didn't bake as her Mother always had plenty of goodies at the Burrow and Ginny was watching her weight. Even after a hard day at work, Harry came home and cooked, tidied the kitchen and then got to relax. Last night he had a bit of time so did some baking. He liked a good treat as did his children and Molly only baked certain standard "favorites" and rarely varied her menus.

Then it was time to answer the questions.

"Okay Bubbles, which was the secret pet name Harry called his daughter, I want you to know that I am going to answer your questions to the best of my ability. There is much I can't tell you because… well you are too young to understand. As you grow…and learn…I want you to stop and think about things and not take the word of other people for everything especially things which you don't understand at the moment."

"I'm…probably not saying this right and are confusing you. I'm not doing it on purpose but…well you know how your Aunt Hermione is _'always right about everything'_ just like your Granny Molly is also _'always right about everything'_ even when both of them are not right about anything. I know it is confusing but…do you know how Hermione gets when the subject of house elves comes up? You know like last year when she forced NanNan to go away?"

Lily did in great detail as it was a subject which her Auntie never stopped ranting about. She and Auntie Fleur had huge fights every time the subject came up – and it did all of the time. Lily might be a young innocent child but she knew her Granny Molly would jump at the chance to have a house elf to do everything around the Burrow – except for the cooking as that was her domain. However, Auntie Fleur's family had several house elves and when Fleur had her first child the old elf who had taken care of her as a child had been sent to help out.

It had been only last year when Hermione managed to drive the old elf back to France because Molly had demanded it be done and had threatened Uncle Bill with all sorts of bad things. She made Grandy Arthur threaten to disown Uncle Bill if he didn't. She had joined Hermione's crusade only because after all of these years she still hated Fleur and did all she could to make her life miserable for the "crime" of marrying her first born son. Victoire and her siblings had cried at the loss of their beloved NanNan and after achieving a "victory" Hermione had been strutting around and denouncing slavery and chastising Auntie Fleur and Granny Molly had dug her vicious, poisonous tongue in Auntie Fleur's emotional wounds.

According to Aunt Hermione she had won a great victory and good had finally triumphed over evil and several other big words which Lily had asked her Daddy the meaning of. However Granny Molly heard her ask and she immediately jumped in and told "her precious baby" that her "Good Auntie Hermione" had finally defeated her "wicked, evil, hussy of a half-breed Aunt Fleur" and when Daddy had tried to defend Fleur, Granny loudly ordered him to "shut up and don't you dare defend that…" then Granny had said out some very naughty words by spelling them out but Lily knew the meaning of already because she listened and learned from her brothers and other cousins. Granny went onto tell Daddy that he should be ashamed of himself for all sorts of things mostly siding with "That Half-breed abomination" but then Daddy had said something back to Granny Molly and that was when the "explosion" happened.

Her Daddy had said "Shut the #%*#*# up Molly. A great hush was heard and even Aunt Hermione was silent – for about three seconds until she all but pounced on Daddy assisted by Mummy, Uncle Ron and Uncle Percy who verbally attacked Daddy from all sides. Granny Molly had grabbed Lily Luna and dragged her out of the room as well as ordering all the other children out and then she went back to join in the attack on Daddy. Even though the door was shut the children heard everything considering Weasleys and Hermione were screaming and shouting.

The voices of Mummy, Aunt Hermione, Uncles Ron and Percy and the loudest of all Granny Molly were heard saying so many nasty, unkind things to Daddy that Victoire and her siblings started crying. Cousin Dominique was asking her sister "Why isn't Papa defending Mama?" only to be told "you know why" which only made the girl cry harder. Nobody could hear Daddy saying anything because he was talking too softly.

Finally Grandy Arthur spelled his voice to out shout the others and demanded that all "behave themselves and drop the conversation" but Granny Molly only shouted louder "SHUT UP ARTHUR" and sad to say he did.

Then the shrill very loud voice of Aunt Hermione was heard (probably in the next town over) "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO ME, GINNY AND MOST ESPECIALLY MOLLY FOR DARING TO DEFEND SLAVERY AND THAT….THAT…."

But suddenly Daddy shouted out something very loud. Lily didn't know what it meant but Auntie Audrey and Uncle George who had already been in the room before the children were sent in apparently did because Uncle George jumped out of his seat and said "Holy Merlin's saggy underpants – Did our Harry just say what I think he said?"

And apparently he had because the sound of someone's face being slapped was heard and Uncle Ron yelled out that Harry couldn't say that to his wife (meaning Aunt Hermione) and then the sound of spells being cast was heard, Granny screamed louder than Lily had ever heard her scream and it was then that Uncle George put up a silencing charm to "protect innocent ears" while he bravely went out to help Daddy.

Things had gone from bad to worse but eventually everyone had to go home. Granny Molly had been subdued by someone as had Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione but Mummy – she had been wild. They all went home and it was then that Mummy started yelling so many bad things at Daddy and then Daddy said something none of the children could hear in the other room but Mummy slapped Daddy and started screaming louder until another slap was heard. Then a silencing charm went up and the room was magically locked.

The three children never did find out what happened but James Sirius had guessed that "Daddy finally found the balls to stand up to Mum." "But don't worry Mum will break whatever promise she made to Daddy and tell Granny and things will just go back to being the same except Daddy will suffer 'that way' more than usual and have to buy Mum something very expensive or the Uncles will 'take care of him' again.

Lily had asked what James meant but he said "You're too young to understand but Daddy can't win and never will. Uncle Ron's says it's because he's too stupid to learn and a lot of other things which I wouldn't tell you even if I could because…well because you are too young and too stupid to know" he teased his little sister.

Things had been very tense in the Potter household during the last six months and Daddy slept in the spare bedroom. He and Mummy only spoke when necessary and spent as much time away as possible. Daddy's work hours changed and he missed many of the mandatory Weasley family dinners. Three months ago Aunt Fleur had left to visit "her perverted Frenchie family" as Granny Molly called the Delacours. She had wanted to take her children with her but at the last minute Uncle Bill had said no and announced "You can go if you want to but Mum doesn't like it when you try to take her grandchildren to a foreign country. She'll watch the kids and said to stay as long as you want."

"Are you finished thinking about the 'incident'? Good. Now I am going to tell you some things which will not make sense to you now but…they are things that no one else knows about except your Auntie Luna and Uncle Neville. They only know because in Luna's case she asked me and then Neville and I exchanged information one day. So here goes.

"My favorite color is teal, which is a combination of blue and green. Green is my second favorite color. Don't let anybody tell you any different. They'll say its red and/or gold but it isn't and never has been."

"My favorite dessert is NOT treacle tart. Granny Molly just decided it was and the composition of the dessert hides the taste of many potions. It was always served at Gryffindor table and set in front of me. Nobody else ever ate it but me even though I know your Uncle Ron likes it. Think about that someday. My favorite dessert is sherry trifle with that triple chocolate mousse cake I make as my second favorite."

"What about that four-berry pie you invented?"

"Okay that can be the third."

"I NEVER wanted to be an Auror. It was assumed that I would be one because James Potter and Sirius Black had been Aurors and since I no doubt wanted to avenge my parents' death and thank them for sacrificing their lives for me than an Auror I would be. Everybody told me I wanted to be an Auror and needed to be one even after Voldie was gone."

"The only meeting I ever had with McGonagall when she was my Head of House was the mandatory career choosing. Before I went into the meeting Ron said to tell McGonagall I wanted to be an Auror. I think he was casting a compulsion charm on me or at least trying to because I saw his reflection in a suit of armor and he was 'subtly' waving his wand at me. Also Umbridge was sitting in on the meeting which is the only reason I was actually being counselled. I never had all of the other mandatory meetings which all Heads of House was obligated to give. Ron, Hermione, the Creevey Brothers, Dean Thomas and even Neville went to the meetings but never me. It was probably because of Umbridge that I had the appointment and I said I thought I wanted to be an Auror to see her reaction. It was then that McGonagall swore she would see me get my choice – you know of being an Auror. She never asked if I had a second choice or told me of other possibilities. You see it had already been decided that if I survived Voldemort – and Hogwarts – that I would be an Auror to honor my father and godfather."

"Then why are you an Auror Daddy?"

"Because people have decided that an Auror I would be because Albus Dumbledore" he spat out bitterly "wanted me to be one. Therefore I wasn't even given the opportunity to finish my seventh year, take a vacation, heal physically, mentally or emotionally but was just drafted into the Auror Corps where I will remain until I die. I won't live long enough to retire" he added sadly.

"What would you have wanted to do Daddy?"

"When I was a child living with the Dursleys I wanted…I wanted to be a doctor. One who helped children like me. Don't let anyone tell you anything different but my childhood was a disaster. I never had a real one, again because of Dumbledore. But that is a long story and I don't have time to tell you. If you really want to know about it, then someday find my Aunt Petunia or Cousin Dudley and dose them with Veritaserum. Only then will you know the truth. Just don't get caught as you will be obliviated."

"My two other choices were to be a teacher – again to help disadvantaged children. You know to help children with learning disabilities or who had been abused or orphaned. I feel I could have made a difference. I'd even settle for teaching at Hogwarts – probably Defense although I do like history – the real stuff not that Binns taught. McGonagall has managed to get a decent course together and a good teacher and now that it isn't all Goblin Rebellions all of the time, some people are taking NEWTS in history."

"My other choice would be to have my own restaurant. I do like to cook especially if I get to eat what I cook. It would be mostly a breakfast/lunch place with a bakery attached. It would open around 6 a.m. and serve all sorts of breakfast food from English staples, Continental breakfasts with really good rolls, breads and pastries and some healthy ones also. Lunch would have really good sandwiches of all sorts and made to order, there would be at least three soups of the day, some stews, hot pies, fish and chips and a special or two. We'd close around 7 p.m. for those people who wanted a simple, cheap but filling early dinner for people who couldn't cook or were too tired to do so after a long day."

"Oh Daddy why don't you do that now as everybody – except Granny Molly – loves your cooking? It would be such fun and I'd help you if I could. Then you would be happy."

"Because THEY would never let me. Even if THEY did your Uncle Ron would come along because he wouldn't survive as an Auror without me so he'd be kicked out. Then he would eat up all the profits because he'd want to test everything for freshness and to see if it met with the Molly Weasley seal of approval. He'd chase away all of the customers and then when the restaurant failed Molly and Hermione could say "I told you so" and then force me back into the Auror Corps along with Ron."

"Now are you wondering how I would ever have been able to do any of the jobs I just mentioned because of what Hermione or Ron have been telling people about me?" he asked.

Lily started squirming and she wouldn't look her Daddy in the eye. Daddy actually laughed a little before continuing.

"Have you noticed that your Aunt Hermione does tend to make a decision without really researching things as thoroughly as she should? You know like with the house elf crusade. Even though she has been told by people who know about these things from Neville, Luna, McGonagall and even house elves themselves she has decided that being a house elf is nothing but slavery and that the poor things don't know any better so she – being the supremely intelligent being with the best and most noblest of moral codes – will work tirelessly until she has convinced EVERYBODY INCLUDING THE HOUSE ELVES that she is right and they are all wrong."

"I know Aunt Hermione thinks she is right because…well she keeps telling everybody she is. It really hurt Victoire, Dominique and Louis when NanNan was forced to go back to France."

"Do you know how she did it?"

"No. I only know that everybody still cries including Auntie Fleur and that was why she went back to visit her family because NanNan was so very sad that she might be dying from grief."

"Do you know that Granny Molly has always wanted an elf of her own?"

"Yes, but she never told Aunt Hermione and because well no one would buy her one. If someone bought her one she would have yelled at Aunt Hermione and made trouble for her."

"True, but since no one – including me – would buy her one, when NanNan came to help Fleur with her babies Molly threw a fit because she wanted to "raise the children properly as good British children and not…well I won't repeat what she said."

"So she and Hermione banded together to 'save an elderly abused elf' from Fleur's tyranny and so that Victoire, Dominique and Louis weren't corrupted by Fleur and be taught beyond a doubt that having a house elf is slavery and slavery is an abomination that will not be tolerated at least by Hermione Granger. Hermione did it for her cause and Molly just to hurt Fleur. Hermione believes she is a heroine and someday she will go down in history as the savior of house elves, etc., etc., etc. You can't convince her she is wrong about something because _**she truly considers herself**_ the greatest witch since Morgana – but she is a good Morgana – and is second only to the Great Albus Dumbledore himself in nobility, intelligence, and caring for all creatures in the Magical World."

"But Aunt Hermione is wrong. She is wrong about a lot of things – even Mummy says so behind her back."

"Of course she is wrong but will never ever admit it. She'll read a book on a subject. Then say oh…your Auntie Luna or even your Auntie Audrey read a book on the same subject. However, the books differ but Hermione will say that the book she read is the correct book while your book is wrong. Ergo, she is right and you are wrong because she is Hermione Granger and you are not.

"She's a bigot isn't she?"

"You know what a bigot is Bubbles?" Harry asked proudly.

"I asked Uncle George and he told me. Then to be safe, I looked it up in the dictionary."

"So in your opinion who is a bigot?"

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Percy, Granny Molly, Mummy and one of her boyfriends …."

Lily's hand flew up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She knew her Mummy had a "friend" who was a wizard and thus could be called her boyfriend. He would come to the house when Lily was put down for her afternoon nap. Her brothers were always out at a playdate and she was put to bed whether she wanted or needed a nap. Her Mummy spelled her asleep – except for the one time she forgot. Lily had gone exploring and saw something she didn't want to see and definitely didn't want to remember. James told her not to tell Daddy as Daddy would be upset and then get into trouble. He didn't explain why Daddy would be the one to get in trouble.

Daddy looked at Lily and smiled slightly before saying "I know what your Mummy gets up to when I'm not home. I always have known. Hell half of Britain knows what she's doing but she, Hermione and all of the Weasleys – except for Fleur – think I don't know. But I do."

He sighed heavily and then gave his little girl a hug. It wasn't a slamming into you, possessive hug like Hermione used to give him or the bone-crushing "I've-got-you-in-my-clutches-and-there-is-no-escape" "hugs" which Molly Weasley had always given him. Both "hugs" had always hurt him physically especially after staying with the Dursleys but that never stopped them from _showing their affection for him._ No Harry Potter gave his beloved daughter a very affectionate and gentle hug, the type of hug a father should give his small daughter.

"Bubbles," he began slowly "I…probably don't have much time. Again that is something I can't explain to you. I just want you to know that…you are the light of my life. _. .and. . you._ Never, ever forget that no matter what happens in the future. No matter what anyone tells you – even if it is Ginny – take everything with a grain of salt and never, ever let anyone know what you are thinking or are…researching. Play the dumb, naïve and obedient child – just like I had to do when I was growing up…and while at Hogwarts. It will be the only way to survive and learn the truth – the real truth not the… _Dumbledore truth_ as I call it."

Again, someday find the Dursleys for some answers. You can trust Luna, Neville and Fleur to honestly tell you certain truths. You will hear many things said about me and against me. Don't judge me until you are of age and have done the correct research and not the 'Granger research' or one-sided dribble that Hermione thinks is the only answer."

Lily was getting a bit scared. Her Daddy was hugging her gently but at the same time…like it was going to be the last time he'd ever hug her. She hugged him back for a while until he announced "Let's eat those cupcakes – the Lily Luna specials."

They were a recipe of his own devising. It was a basic white cake to which he added special spices, the ones that were Lily's favorites. Cardamom, saffron and cinnamon were in the batter. The icing was pink in color and made with a lot of fresh, creamery butter and light whipping cream beaten to an almost meringue like consistency. The mixture of flavors was unique and totally delicious. No one knew it but Harry had entered his creation in a Muggle baking contest. He won first prize and had even claimed it and had his picture taken and printed in a Muggle magazine.

He could never tell anyone in his "family" about it because he knew that Molly would be furious. She had never (and never would) won any type of cooking/baking contest because…well she charmed her food and it disqualified it from competition. She found that out when she entered one of her inventions in a Magical Continental competition and to make matters worse Apollinaire Delacour – Fleur's mother – had found out. Nobody in Britain would ever find out but in France – well Molly Weasley was a laughing stock and had yet another reason to hate her daughter-in-law and cause her more harm.

After lunch they went back to their gardening. Soon he would start on dinner and make enough for the whole family to eat. Depending on their moods Ginny and the boys might stay for dinner at the Burrow and of course wouldn't think of telling Harry. Regardless Harry and Lily Luna would have a nice dinner and there would be leftovers for the next day's lunch for Lily and the boys because Ginny would just make them sandwiches and never a hot meal.

Just as they were cleaning up before going into the house Harry quickly turned to Lily and said "Bubbles, promise me that every time you have a can of Coke you'll think of your old Daddy – who loves you. Don't tell anybody – especially Hermione and Molly – about our 'vice' or my pet name. There's a reason for that and perhaps someday you'll know why."

Then as an afterthought he added "And no matter what anyone ever tells you or how many British 'history books' you read, know that Albus Dumbledore was a dark lord. He was the worst dark lord in the history of Britain and probably Europe. No one will believe you – except those who really know, like Luna and Neville and a few others who will never admit it if only to save their lives. But he was. And all his most faithful minions like all Weasleys and Hermione sold their very souls to him and will join him in hell where he is hopefully being tormented by those whose deaths he caused, whose lives he ruined and who souls he sold to Satan to save his own."

Lily was now very frightened. Her Daddy was talking…treason and heresy…and if anyone found out….

"Please don't be frightened Bubbles. I got carried away. But know it's true. The good thing is HE FAILED. You always do when making a deal with the Devil be it Lucifer or Albus Dumbledore."

They then made and ate dinner and spoke no more about anything other than trivia.

Three days later her Daddy was dead. Harry Potter had been killed in the line of duty. The details were hazy and were not fully released to the general public because what he had been working on was "top secret" and all that was known was that he had been lured into a Muggle warehouse and attacked by several Muggles who used their weapons called "guns" to shoot him down. It was ironic that the Great Harry Potter was not killed by magic but by Muggles.

His "best mate" and brother-in-law Ron Weasley held the news conference telling about the death. For some strange reason, Harry had ordered Ron and the other Aurors to stay outside the warehouse while he went in to investigate it.

"Harry was raised by Muggles so knew all about such things and just ordered us to stay where we were. We heard this Merlin-awful noise and one of the lads (meaning another Auror) said it sounded like gunfire but since Harry said to stay where we were until he came and got us, that's exactly what we did. We stayed until we noticed the warehouse was on fire and then I personally led the team in to rescue Harry."

"We went in and found him dead lying in a pool of blood. We got him to St. Mungo's as soon as possible and they pronounced him dead."

Then Percy took over the news conference and answered the reporters' questions if not to their satisfaction at least enough was told them to write their stories. Any Muggleborn and a few knowing Half-bloods with ties to the Muggle world knew something was wrong. However, the Ministry gave the official statement and as it always had been and still was, it was the last that would be said about the incident. The case was closed.

A fine funeral was held. Harry's body lay in state in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic so that people could pay their respects to the greatest hero (but not the best) since Albus Dumbledore himself. It was a closed casket as according to the Ministry Harry had been badly shot up and then his body had been burned before it was rescued and it was "not a pretty sight" as even magic couldn't clean it up for public viewing.

Naturally Ginny played the grieving widow but was upstaged by Molly who loudly mourned the loss of "her seventh son" and had unofficially appointed herself the first mourner since she – and of course everybody else – considered her Harry's _true Mother_ who had raised him into the fine wizard he had become. Even Hermione couldn't let that one pass and did try to get things in perspective but was defeated by the determined Molly. As Molly told people "the poor girl is so upset that she just might not be able to make the funeral." In other words if Hermione didn't shut up and follow the Weasley way she was going to be locked in a room until it was over.

Since Harry was going to be buried with his parents in the small cemetery in Godric's Hallow, the actual funeral was by invitation only as the town was half Magical and half Muggle. Personal invitations (issued by the Weasleys) were at a premium and not all of Harry's friends received one. Neville, Luna, Susan Bones and many others didn't make it although certain people who had friends in high places (or were willing to pay for the privilege) did receive an invitation.

Exactly one week to the day of his death Harry Potter had been "honored" and eulogized and then buried. It was taken for granted that he would soon be forgotten as most heroes were (unless your name was Albus Dumbledore) and then the next drama would begin. The reading of Harry Potter's Will.

Naturally the Weasleys knew the contents of the Will as Percy had drafted it and gave it to Harry to sign. He had and nothing more was thought about it. However, unknown to EVERYBODY, Harry had made another Will which was ironclad and SHOCKED THE HELL OUT OF THE WORLD.

The Goblins were in charge of the PUBLIC WILL READING and had, at the request of Harry, invited the news media to attend. Apparently Harry wanted the faces on the Weasleys to be captured for posterity. Magical Britain still didn't have television reception unlike the rest of the Magical World but there were film crews assembled from America and various European countries who would gladly send copies of the film off to the Asian and African worlds for their entertainment.

Try to imagine the shock on the face of Percy Weasley when instead of just reading the document given to Harry to sign, Harry had recorded a living Will as well as the parchment copy and his very happy face appeared and gave a greeting to "All in attendance at the reading of my TRUE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT AND NOT THE ONE WHICH I WAS FORCED TO SIGN BY THE BUNCH OF %#*&#*&##^&^#&& WHO CALLED THEMSELVES MY LOVING FAMILY."

That got everybody's immediate attention and Percy jumped up and cried foul and tried to stop the reading as "HARRY ONLY MADE THE ONE WILL…" but several Goblin warriors pushed him back into his seat and one held a very sharp blade against his throat. Bill strongly advised his brother to shut up or else.

Arrangements had been arranged and now carried out to place certain people under silencing charms while magically binding them to their seats. Five guesses who they were.

Harry began by telling those present a few – just a few – of some of the things which had been done to him over the years. "I made a full deposition which will be attached to this Will but not read publically as you'd all be here for days. The full transcript has been made a record of the Court and will be published for the public to buy should they so desire and all monies made from the sale will be donated to St. Mungo's."

"Again to save time and so the news media can write their stories in time for the evening editions, I will get to the most interesting parts. Let it be known that I, Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger, were administered totally illegal jealousy, lust and then love potions starting in Hermione's fourth year and my fifth year at Hogwarts. They were brewed by either Severus Snape on the orders of Albus Dumbledore and then by Molly Weasley. I have medical evidence to that effect which will be attached to the official court documents for the upcoming trials."

"Hermione did find out but was obliviated on several occasions. I was too except I had a friend monitoring me and that was the reason I refused to marry Ginny Weasley or even date her after the final battle. I ran away but was caught and administered the potions but I had developed an allergic reaction to them and nearly died. So I was taken aside by the then Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course Molly Weasley and all of her surviving sons and told that I would be marrying their slut of a daughter/sister or, as Shacklebolt told me 'Evidence will be discovered revealing that you are a dark lord and that Dumbledore knew it and said you had to be killed or spend your life in Azkaban so that there would never be another dark lord cursing Britain's shores.'"

"Yes he actually said that. He also added that my only real friends and several innocent people would be joining me either in death or a life sentence in Azkaban. So it was either marry the skanky slut or die and cause the death of more innocent people."

"So I had to marry the %*#&#$^# ^& ^ && and pretend that I loved the "community broom" (because everybody rode her) and give her children so they could inherit my name, fame, wealth and all of the things I hadn't been allowed to know about because of Dumbledore's interference. I probably would have been killed but since Dumbledore had lied to them and others, due to the ironclad conditions of my various inheritances, I was ineligible to obtain them if I was under any control of Dumbledore or his lackeys. Therefore, due to his lies and the Weasleys' greed they had to keep me alive until I produced an heir and that heir reached the age of 11 and then that heir could inherit everything after I died."

"James Sirius Potter is my _'legal first born'_ and he turns 11 in June 2015 so I will not be needed anymore. This was further made known to me when Percy Weasley presented me with a Will which he personally made for me to sign since I had been too inconsiderate to make one. I had to sign it and then remade this new Will and will continue to do so each and every time he or anyone else gives me a new Will to sign or until I die."

"However – and this is the good part – in the early part of my marriage I refused to 'cooperate' in the sex department but a little thing like that never stopped a Prewett/Weasley bitch. Although I was spelled on occasion to 'do my duty' the %*#*#*#*#&**# did a little – or rather a lot – of extracurricular activity. In other words she shagged everybody but Hermione Granger's cat. She continued to do so throughout our entire marriage. In short with the exception of just one, two of my children are the spawn of other wizards. I only know this because I snuck off to France and had a thorough heritage test done. Then a friend who's very good at potions brewed me a paternity potion and it confirmed that I have one biological child with Super Slut. No doubt is was an accident on her part."

From the crowd came gasps of disbelief and then horror or glee depending on whether or not you were a friend or enemy of anybody who had been mentioned.

"To sum things up, since I was coerced into marrying the *#&$*#&*#^ and considering the ritual used to do the dirty deed, it was for all intents and purposes illegal. Since Ginny was 'Pure of Blood' and I was considered 'of damaged blood' because my Mum was thought to be a Muggleborn, the marriage ceremony used was for entrapping someone of inferior blood to one of 'Pure of Blood' which meant that supposedly I was trapped and all my worldly goods would become the property of the 'Pure of Blood' family. However, the heritage test showed that my Mum was descended from a long line of Squibs on both sides of her parents and when she was born with magic that endowed her with the original blood of her ancestors."

"Long story short, as the Goblins will confirm I am considered to be the 'Purest of Blood' due to my heritage and the fact that Mum was a descendent of TWO of the Hogwarts Founders which raises my status beyond my Potter heritage. In other words my marriage to Ginny the *&#*$#*&*#* Weasley was then, now and would always be illegal and just plain non-existent. Even if all of her children were my biological children, they would be bastards and could not inherit anything from me if I chose not to given them anything. Since only one child is my biological offspring, I will claim that child as an heir but only on the condition that the child be given over to the custody of godparents/the Goblins. No Weasley or any of their fellow conspirators will ever get their hands on the kid especially since they will all probably be either in jail or dead."

"Now just to really make the day of all the news media, I will name my other legitimate heirs. When I found out that my marriage to Ginny was illegal and non-existent in law, the first thing I did was to go out, check with various lawyers, other Magical countries and courts and then when it was proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was a free wizard and always had been well – I got married. Yep I got married for real, legally and most important for love."

The gasps were louder and people were actually ready to jump out of their seats. Had anybody been paying attention they might have noticed that Ginny and Molly had fainted but the magical binds were holding them upright. The filmed Harry had paused to give people a chance to gasp, gossip and go crazy and then he continued.

"I haven't slept with *#&$#*&#*#**# since before the birth of the child known as Lily Luna Potter. I hadn't slept with %**#*#**#*#* for about two years before that time but Ginny was drunk one night and in a vicious mood and just to torture me, spelled me into having sex with her. But after the birth of the child known as Albus Severus Potter that was the only time I had to *$&#*$#* the *%&#*#*. Just wanted you all to know so that the public knows I never willingly cheated on my own true legal wife. I've been faithful to her all of these years."

"So who the hell is she?" someone in the crowd shouted despite this was a taped will and Harry couldn't answer being dead and all, but stupidity never stopped anyone, but Harry had expected that would happen and gave an answer.

"No doubt you are wondering who my wife is but in order to protect her and _our three very legitimate sons_ " film Harry said now really driving the crowd nuts "their names will not be revealed in this public document until after the trial of several guilty parties who would no doubt try to do them harm. Lawyers, Goblins, certain European officials know who they are and will protect them. The public therefore has no need to know and won't unless they choose to tell them."

A Ministry official skilled in the law started saying "yes, that's correct and there is nothing we can do about it" much to the horror of most of the assembled.

"Now that you are all going crazy" Harry again said, "I will end this public reading by announcing who my biological child by Ginny *#&*&#*$#*&#*#*# is. I leave this child in the guardianship, custody and care of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and/or Rene and Apolliore Delacour. I established a trust vault for the education and dowry of the child containing the sum of G500,000 as well as a life time supply of Coca Cola."

And that ended the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter. Although Lily Luna's name was never mentioned the fact that a _dowry_ was placed in the trust vault revealed it was the only daughter. She was the only child of Ginny who had a true facial resemblance to Harry. The boys had been glamoured to show any sort of resemblance but now…well it would be removed by the Goblins and their biological fathers would be contacted. If those fathers chose to claim the boy, he could start a new identity and a life since the glamour was removed. If not…well that wasn't Harry's problem as he was dead and buried.

The news media got the story of the century. The Weasleys were put on trial as was Kingsley Shacklebolt and the few others who were "in on it" and James Sirius and Albus Severus…well the press hadn't found out where they went due to arrangements which had been made by Harry Potter.

Audrey and Angelina Weasley were left money by the thoughtful Harry Potter to take their children and quietly leave the country and start a new life. Fleur was finally able to bring her three children to France and she had divorced the hell out of Bill Weasley the day of the Will reading.

Charlie was the only Weasley who was free as he had left Britain after Fred's funeral. He was totally fed up with everything and although he knew about what had been done to Harry he hadn't approved or participated in the Family's plot. He hadn't been back to Britain since then despite Molly having sent Bill, Percy and George to Romania to "convince him to return to the bosom of his family" but he had refused. Percy demanded his brothers make Charlie return but Bill and George said no, if Charlie wanted to be free then let him. Charlie did keep in touch with his two brothers until the trials. He did invite Angelina and the children to Romania so that he could watch over them and the offer was gratefully accepted.

Hermione also divorced the hell out of Ron. She had refused to believe that she had been under potions and spells all of this time as well as refusing to believe anything bad about Dumbledore. She was soon put straight by Minerva McGonagall who finally confessed just how Dumbledore had used, abused and manipulated so many people.

"No one liked what he did but he had most of us under his complete control. He used blackmail, forced people into swearing magical oaths and all of the staff – except sweet, lovable, unsuspecting Hagrid – had been forced into doing many things we didn't like or approve of. That was why I was such a bad Head of House and why Severus acted like he did. It was all on orders of Dumbledore for his version of the Greater Good."

Now Hermione had a problem. She had two children to take care of and no money to do it. She had been forced to resign her position at the Ministry not only due to embarrassment but because her co-workers blamed her for Harry's treatment even though Harry had vindicated her. The news media hounded her and she was forced to move back in with her parents – the parents who she had treated so callously and cruel ever since she entered the Magical World.

But they were her parents and she their only child. Rose and Hugo were their grandchildren who they could finally get to know. However, Mr. Granger insisted that Hugo's name be changed. Molly had forced Hermione to name Hugo after Molly's father. Hermione hated the name and so did Hugo. Granddad Granger had had a school teacher named Hugo Herbert who was nothing more than a sadist and treated all of the students under his care abominably. He had made Granddad's life a living hell and he had had nightmares for years even after he changed schools. So now Hugo Ronald Weasley became Christopher Matthew Granger and everybody was very happy with the new lives.

Hermione had always wanted to continue with her Muggle education and even take a few college courses but had been forbidden by Molly and Ron from doing so. They had even "persuaded her" not to look for her parents but "someone had" and restored their memories and they came rushing back to Britain and found their daughter. They never told her who had found them but Hermione suspected that Harry had arranged for it – and he had. Luna and her Dad went "hunting" for magical animals in Australia and found the Grangers and had the Australian Ministry restore their memories.

Now Hermione would need to work in the Muggle World at least until things had died down. Her parents "found" the necessary funds for Hermione to attend a respectable university and working year round she completed the course of study in record time. Then she worked as a researcher while attending night school to further her education. Rose and "Christopher" did not attend Hogwarts because "memories were too fresh" and despite the shameful way she had always treated Fleur – if only to pacify Molly and Ginny and survive being a Weasley – arrangements had been made for the children to attend Beauxbatons.

Lily Luna left Britain to live with her Auntie Luna. Auntie Luna had spent much of her time out of Britain returning only shortly before Lily Luna's birth. Ginny had named all of the children, but Harry had insisted that Albus be called Albus Severus and not Albus Ronald. When the girl was born Harry insisted she be named Lily Luna and despite Molly wanting to name the child Elvira Molly (after Molly's mother and herself) Harry stood up for himself for once and filed the name of record at the Ministry and with the Goblins. He then had to buy Ginny some expensive jewelry but since Lily was his biological child he was definitely going to name her and to hell with Molly.

Auntie Luna kept to herself and was rarely seen in the social circles. She had made a name for herself with her writing of articles, poetry and children's books. She helped her Father with running _The Quibbler_ after they had returned from Australia. They had moved from the Rookery because it had been destroyed and now it held too many bad memories. Xeno Lovegood suffered greatly in Azkaban and it took him a long time to recover enough to function. As soon as Luna graduated from Hogwarts they had left Britain to travel and get their health back. Harry had given them some money to help out and to search for Hermione's parents. They were gone for two years but had been successful in all that they did.

They had returned to see how badly Harry was being treated and they tried to help him as best they could if only by Luna just being his friend. Naturally Ginny resented it and permanently and cruelly ended what remained of their girlhood friendship. That was another reason why they left their home – to get away from the Weasleys who were their nearest neighbors.

Few people saw Luna and as usual nobody cared. People were getting on with their lives and marrying. Luna was never mentioned in the Potter and definitely not the Weasley households. It was if she didn't exist. Lily Luna had only seen her "unofficial godmother" twice in her life although Luna did send her the occasional postcard or interesting present. Harry brought them to his daughter on the sly as had they been sent by owl Ginny would have probably destroyed them.

Auntie Luna and her Daddy Xeno had left Britain shortly after they returned from their wanderings to start a new life. It would have shocked Hermione Granger to learn (not that she would ever have bothered to do so) but outside of Britain _The Quibbler_ was a well-respected magazine. The intelligentsia of Magical Europe considered it one of the best magazines in the Magical World. You just had to know how to read it properly and most British Magicals didn't have the patience and/or the brains to do so. Dumbledore hadn't approved of it so it was basically made fun of and considered a bad joke and not worth the paper it was printed on.

They had settled in Switzerland. Xeno had kept a branch office in Zurich for several years and that office distributed the magazine throughout the Continent. They had also begun a new weekly, a newspaper this time. It was going to be published throughout the entire Magical World and it would report the most pertinent news of the day both Muggle and Magical. Naturally Luna had her literary column, there was a rune and crossword puzzle section, a sports section and a special column explaining the intricacies of the Muggle World, which included updates on Muggle technologies and scientific progress.

Unlike most of the Magical newspapers, especially the _Daily Prophet,_ the actual TRUTH was reported and on very rare occasions, if a mistake was made, it was reported immediately and a retraction was printed on the front page. There was an editorial page, a society page and an entertainment section and every country in the Magical World could and did purchase this newspaper – except for Magical Britain who simply refused to sell it for some strange reason.

Auntie Luna was very kind and considerate to the poor girl, who not only was still grieving for her Daddy but was in shock and denial when the will was read and the truth was revealed to the world. Instead of going straight to Luna's home, she took the young girl on a small vacation outside of Britain until things settled down.

They spent two weeks in Florida and stayed at Disney World but saw all of the other theme parks and historical sites. They then went to California to see the original Disneyland as well as the San Diego Zoo, San Francisco and other places of interest. They ended up touring the western states and staying at a dude ranch where Lily Luna learned to ride a horse. They toured the great national parks like Yellowstone, Mount Rushmore and then went on a pilgrimage to a place called Graceland because Luna had always wanted to see where the "American King" lived.

They spent the entire summer touring the U.S.A. as well as bonding as mother and daughter. Auntie Luna was much nicer than her other aunts were (except for Auntie Fleur) and definitely nicer than Granny Molly. Lily Luna "sort of" missed her brothers and some of her cousins because they were her relatives (on her mother's side at least) but she definitely didn't miss the "pranks" which her brothers and Cousin Fred II constantly played on her and her female cousins.

Although Luna talked about the family magazine and newspaper, she told Lily Luna that "We, at least, won't print anything about you that you don't want printed. We won't tell what school you go to but if you become top of your year, we'll tell the world about that – if you want us to."

Luna also told the girl about all of the strange animals she and her Daddy found and talked about how Lily Luna's Daddy had financed their trip to Australia so that they could look for Hermione's parents. She told the girl about the "real Harry Potter" starting with his illegal placement with the Dursleys and his being isolated at school on Dumbledore's orders and some of his adventures.

"Your Daddy was the kindest, most gentle, caring, bravest and noblest person I, and just about everybody else, will ever know" Luna told the child with tears in both their eyes. "And never, ever forget that you were his special little girl, his little princess and the light of his sad life in Britain and one of the few things that kept him going."

Finally it was time to go home as Lily Luna had to go to school. Unlike her mother and her siblings, the Potter children were sent to a magical version of an elementary school with the hope that they would actually learn more than the Weasleys siblings had under Molly's limited tutelage. Some learned more than they had to like Bill, Charlie and Percy, all of whom continued reading books on math, grammar, history, etc. until they went to Hogwarts. Like the first three the last four learned to read, write, cipher and then were left on their own to learn. That was why Ron had so much trouble as he hadn't wanted to learn anything except magic, chess and Quidditch. Ginny and the Twins had been the same except they studied things they considered "useful" to them and were indifferent in regard to "Muggle studies" and one of the reasons that they couldn't have survived outside of the Magical World.

Harry had wanted the children to attend a Muggle school so that they could learn about both worlds but he and Hermione who wanted to do the same, had been firmly told by Molly that "No child or grandchild of mine will be Mugglized" so that ended that.

Luna had told Lily Luna that she would be attending a very special school. Switzerland had some very good schools both Muggle and Magical and she would be attending a Muggle school where she would learn other interesting and useful things such as languages, music, sports other than Quidditch, "real history" and literature until it was time to attend a Magical school but definitely NOT HOGWARTS or even Beauxbatons.

The young girl was very eager to go to such a school and definitely didn't want to attend Hogwarts. She wanted to have a life of her own and not be hounded by the British press and hopefully they would forget about her. It wasn't likely to happen but one could only hope.

They arrived home at the house Luna shared with her Daddy and…her children. Luna hadn't mentioned that she had children as she had been too busy caring and helping her new daughter to recover. It was then Lily Luna met her new brothers: Aristotle ("Ari") Xenophilius, Michael ("Mike") Neville and Cedric ("Ced") Colin. The first two boys had ebony hair and bluish green eyes and Ced had Luna's blond hair but it was "dirty blond" and not platinum and silvery blue eyes. Next to her Daddy's eyes, Ced had the most beautiful and unusual eyes she had ever seen.

They eagerly greeted their new sister and all three talked and asked questions without waiting for an answer, much like Aunt Hermione did. They barely gave their new sister room to breathe until Grandy Xeno calmed them down.

However, by then Lily Luna realized who they were – Daddy's sons! They had to be because – well she just felt it in her soul.

"You married Daddy, didn't you?" the girl asked.

"Yes" was the answer coming from a familiar and beloved voice.

The girl turned around and there, standing in a doorway was her Daddy! She fainted dead away.

Once the girl was revived, she saw her Daddy hovering over her. She immediately hugged him for all she was worth, not caring if he was a ghost or even if she was dead, she just wanted to feel his arms around her and if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

Explanations were given starting with "Yes Bubbles it is really me, Auntie Luna is your new Mum, Xeno is your new Granddad and these three rascals are your brothers – your real brothers."

It seemed that Harry had faked his death because he knew he was going to be killed once James Sirius turned 11. It had taken him and a faithful house elf, which the "Family" didn't know he had, to find out how and when it would be happening so that he could prevent it.

Things had been difficult because Harry had been spelled to not ever harm or even do certain spells on any Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and certain other Dumbledore followers. Even in death the old $*#&$^#&# still controlled him. Using recording runes planted in various places – mostly the Burrow – Harry eventually found out how it was going to be done. The warehouse was a set up and Ron had put a compulsion charm on Harry to make him go inside the warehouse, get shot and then the Muggle who he had hired to do the dirty deed would set the fire and flee. Naturally, the Muggle was to wait at his home to receive the other half of the payment he was getting for the job, but the "payment" given wasn't what he expected as Ron did show up at the Muggle's house and killed him. He then found the down-payment money and left another unsolved murder in the Muggle World. There could be no loose ends even Muggle ones.

However, since he knew it was coming Harry could prepare for it with the help of the Delacours. Rene Delacour was a very important man in France and had great influence. There was a wizard scheduled to be executed for many, many crimes. Instead an "arrangement had been made" and the doomed wizard would be executed but in turn would save Harry Potter's life.

The nameless wizard was polyjuiced, after being Imperiused by a French Auror (where it was legal in France under certain circumstances), given Harry's wand and it was he who had been compelled by Ron to walk to his death. Then the monitors set on Harry (again at Dumbledore's command and after Harry had been captured) were destroyed by the house elf.

The Goblins were under a sacred oath to inform the world that Harry Potter was dead and immediately shut down his vaults, including some that not only he didn't know he had (officially at least) but that the Weasleys didn't know about either. Until the "heir" turned 11, the vaults were closed but that was only a few weeks away so the traitors didn't care. The will was read and all hell broke loose.

"I came directly here and watched with total glee how things turned out" her Daddy told her. "I was finally free and had made arrangements to have you rescued by Luna and taken away not only to recover but so that all of the trials and scandalous articles would be over."

Lily Luna just had to ask "What happened to…Mummy, Granny Molly and…the others?"

"They received justice" was all that Harry said or ever would.

Harry told his little girl that he had anonymously given money to Aunt Audrey and Aunt Angelina so that they could take their children and start a new life under the protection of Uncle Charlie. He had done the same with Hermione but in this case, he had given her parents the money. If she didn't return to the safety of her parents' home to start a new life in the Muggle World…well then she was on her own.

After the explanations were given Harry had another surprise for his baby girl. He took off his glasses, waved his new wand around and took off the glamour which he had finally been able to have removed.

"This is what I really look like" he told her. "At my birth, my Mum had to put a glamour on me so that I would look like James. That is a very long, very sad but interesting story but…."

"I have to wait until I am older before you will tell me?" his daughter asked.

"Yep. Much physical, mental and emotional harm and…damage…was done to me by Dumbledore for his interpretation of the 'Greater Good' – mostly his good. I have been secretly taking special potions to cure some – but not all of the damage – and haven't needed glasses – especially the ugly ones that James always wore and that I was forced to still wear even after I offed Voldie – and have been using contact lenses for years. You will note that my hair is darker and 'tamable' and a few other things have changed – all for the good."

"However, the best thing of all is that I am free, you are free and we can all begin to really live the life we should have had."

Lily Luna was very confused as even an adult would be let alone a 7 year old girl. But like her Daddy she was finally healthy, happy and free and had a "real family" at last.


End file.
